


Nurse Sun to the Rescue

by writingkiwi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, M/M, just some fluff, sick!fic, sick!neptune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingkiwi/pseuds/writingkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt fill for a sick!neptune with sun looking after him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse Sun to the Rescue

_Crash!_

Sun startles awake and stares in shock at the pile of rumpled sheets on the ground by the door. Amidst the sheets is a groaning Neptune with his hair sticking up at every angle.

Sun quickly rushes to his side and assesses the situation. Neptune’s limbs look fine, but his face is all red and blotchy. He gently brushes his forehead with the back of his hand, and wrenches it away immediately.

“You have a fever!”

Neptune scrunches up his nose. “No _you_ have a fever.”

Sun rolls his eyes, “Childish comebacks are _my_ thing.”

Neptune groans and curls into the fetal position.

Sun stands up and grips Neptune from under his shoulders and drags him back to bed.

“Come on Nep, I’m gonna take care of you.”

Neptune tries to struggle against Sun’s manhandling, but his fever is taking the energy out of him. Once Sun has a boyfriend all tucked up comfortably in bed he rushes off to the kitchen to make some soup.

“Now where do we keep the soup?”

Sun pulls open every drawer and cupboard until he finds a stray sachet of chicken soup.

“Hell yeah, chicken soup!”

Sun quickly mixes the soup up and pours it into a bowl. The delicious aroma tickles his nose as he carries the bowl back to the bedroom. Cautiously opening the door, Sun steps carefully into the room and pouts at what he sees.

Neptune is curled up with a prominent frown on his face, the sheets all twisted up and only covering his legs.

“Nep, you need to eat. I brought soup.”

Neptune groans and sits up accepting the bowl of soup begrudgingly. He frowns down at the steaming liquid, not moving to take the spoon.

“Do I have to feed you?” Sun smirks ever so slightly.

When Neptune doesn’t respond, Sun crouches down and grabs the spoon. He carefully holds a spoonful of soup up to Neptune’s mouth.

“C’mon babe, you need to eat.” Sun gently prods his mouth with the edge of the spoon.

Neptune sighs and accepts the soup, but can’t hold back a smile at the look on Sun’s face. After Sun finishes feeding Neptune, he cleans up and hops back into bed cuddling up to his boyfriend.

“What are you doing?” Neptune rolls over to face him.

“Cuddling you.” He tightens his arms around Neptune’s waist.

“You’re gonna get sick you idiot!”

Sun snorts. “Nah.

They drift off to sleep like that, and when Sun wakes up he has a pounding headache and feels too warm. He quickly sends a text to Sage, and tries to get comfy.

A few minutes later Sage barges into their apartment with Scarlet in tow. He laughs at the sight of the pair.

“Why would you share a bed with someone who’s sick?”

Neptune snorts. “I told him not to.”

“Hey. I am a caring boyfriend, I should be praised.”

Scarlet cackles. “No you should be taught how to look after someone properly.”

Sun grumbles, but at least he now has an excuse to spend the entire day with Neptune.


End file.
